Zenki/Gallery/Manga
This gallery subpage showcases images of Zenki's manga incarnation. Feel free to return to the Zenki's gallery page if you want to check out his other appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This first section features images of Zenki's Chibi, Demon God and Ancient Demon God forms. It also includes a special section, that showcases important scenes from the manga. The currently featured scene delves further into Zenki's character, revealing that even his incarnation from the official timeline has been hurt a lot. His closed heart needs someone who accepts him the way he is and allows him to speak up for himself to be opened. In Japan, "Demon God Zenki" is also known as "Kishin Zenki". Feel free to scroll down if you want to check out his other forms. |-|Chibi Zenki= Volume 1 Zenki doing the household chores Chibi Zenki clean manga.png|Zenki doing the household chores in the manga. Chibi Zenki clean manga 2.png|A closeup showing Chibi Zenki as he appears while carrying Chiaki's books. Chibi Zenki clean manga 3.png|A closeup showing Chibi Zenki as he appears while exorcising old pottery. Notes * Keep in mind that this little scene only happens in Chiaki's imagination. * The speech bubbles have Zenki exclaiming '"Hai!". This refers to him following Chiaki's orders as she tells him to do the aforementioned tasks to teach him some manners.'' ** The Japanese exclamation '"Hai!" means "Yes!" in English, though in that case translating it as "Affirmative!" would make more sense, as him simply saying "Yes!" wouldn't fit the scene's context.'' Other Chibi Zenki sealed English.png|Chibi Zenki feels rather emasculated in Volume 1, when Chiaki fries him and ties him up, as if it were nothing. He doesn't learn, that he isn't as strong as he used to be in his true form, when turned into a chibi until way later. Chapter artwork 1.1 end.png|Zenki, as he appears at the end of Chapter 1.1 Chibi zenki manga.png|Chibi Zenki rushing forth to fight the Hyouijuu Endoku Chibi Zenki Chiaki bath manga.png|Chiaki decides that Zenki smells bad and wants to take off his clothes by force, so she can wash him. Zenki tells her that these "clothes" are a part of his body and that he can't take them off. Chibi Zenki tired sleep manga.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears when he falls asleep at the end of Chapter 2.2 after winning a tough battle against Endoku. Volume 3 Chibi Zenki Chiaki cute 03 047.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki as they appear after defeating the Crab man. Zenki states, that the girls' stolen faces should have returned to their owners. Boy and Chibi Zenki sleep 03 047.png|Ryuuji and Chibi Zenki resting after the battle. Volume 6 Chibi Zenki angry manga.png|Chibi Zenki's defiant grin after Goki punished him for his misbehaviour Chibi Zenki 06 057.png|Chibi Zenki when he notices the scent of a Hyouinomi Other Chibi Zenki Diamond Horn manga.png|Chibi Zenki's Diamond Horn appearing, due to Ozunu's seal being in a weakened state. (Volume 2) Chibi Zenki manga 2.png|Chibi Zenki waking up in what seems to be an altenate timeline, as Chiaki doesn't recognize him. (Volume 5) Chibi Zenki cutout fixed.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the inlay on the first page of Volume 12 |-|Demon God Zenki= Volume 1 Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 1.png|Zenki and Chiaki Enno make their initial appearance on the cover of Volume 1 Chapter artwork 1.png|Zenki, as he appears in the beginning of Chapter 1 The forgotten strongest Kishin English.png|The two headed Hyouijuu Sairousaiko and Demon God Zenki talk to each other, while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background Chapter artwork 1.2 end.png|Zenki, as he appears at the end of Chapter 1.2 Jukai Zenki's resurrection English.png|Jukai notices, that Chiaki has resurrected the Demon God Zenki and saw them defeating Endoku. The scene presents him being awestruck by Zenki-dono's true form. Kishin Zenki transform manga.png|Zenki in mid-transformation (from his Chibi form into his Demon God form) Volume 3 Zenki smile.png|Even Demon God Zenki can be cute if he gets a chance to show it. This panel depicts him, as he appears in the fourth chapter after eating a "delicious Hyouinomi". |-|Ancient Demon God Zenki= Volume 1 Ancient Zenki manga.png|Ancient Demon God Zenki from Ozunu's days as he appears in Ozunu's book in the Enno Shrine. Volume 8 Demon Warrior Gods Ozunu Saki manga.png|Zenki as he appears alongside Fuzzy Tuft, Serious Man, Goki and Vasara. Trivia * At first, the Ancient Demon God form of Zenki only appears in a book, which Chiaki shows to some of her customers. Zenki's ancient self is only seen again late in the original manga, when he reappears as a silhouette in the section that features the Missing Demon Gods Fuzzy Tuft and Serious Man. Zenki's ancient self bears similarities to Vasara's appearance, which aren't seen in his modern self's various forms. |-|Special= Chibi Zenki (Volume 9) Lucky's heroic sacrifice Lucky manga.png|Lucky notices something fishy. Lucky's sacrifice part 1 manga.png|What follows is him protecting Chibi Zenki from an arrow fired by a man possessed by a Hyouinomi. Lucky's sacrifice part 2 manga.png|Lucky's wounds are severe, but he only cares about Zenki's safety, even licking Zenki's wound and looking at him with great care in his eyes. Then Lucky succumbs to his mortal injuries. Zenki mourns Lucky's death manga.png|At first Zenki sits beside him with a bleak expresssion, mourning Lucky's death, but then he cries out in fury, vowing to avenge Lucky! Chibi Zenki glare manga.png|In his wrath, Chibi Zenki glares at the man, that has now become a Hyouijuu entirely and punches the beast across the place. As Zenki throws the punch, his anger breaks his seals, transforming his fist into the one of Great Demon God Zenki. Ultimate Demon God Zenki glare manga.png|The next scene shows Zenki in his fully transformed state. He so boiling with anger, he gives the enemy the death glare and annihilates him with another, even more powerful punch! Chiaki Chibi Zenki mourn Lucky manga.png|After avenging Lucky, Zenki turns back into a Chibi. He just stands there, staring into the distance and exclaiming that he will keep on going to face and take down the evils of this world. Chibi Zenki encourage Chiaki manga.png|Then he turns to Chiaki and tells her that he needs her and that she can't just give up like that. Chiaki had lost her will to fight because the Bracelet of Protection is broken. Heroic Zenki Lucky in the sky manga.png|At the end, Zenki can be seen taking a heroic stance, facing what's ahead of him. Lucky has become a star in the sky, watching over the heroes and praying for their safety. Zenki mourns a dog... This scene is particularly notable as its both from the manga (which is the official timeline) and bears parallels to a similar scene from Vajura Fight, which involved a human girl instead of a dog. Nonetheless, it shows a rarely seen side of Zenki. Zenki mourns over a dead dog. They barely even knew each other, but the kind and caring dog touched a otherwise closed side of Zenki's heart. The dog wanted to protect Zenki, he saw the little Kishin as a family member, that needed his protection, his love and his care. Lucky gave all of this to Zenki, awaiting nothing in return. When the dog died from his mortal injuries, something inside the little Kishin just broke (seen by his blank expression). Zenki was just shocked! Devastated! Why did the dog give all that affection and sacrificed himself to protect Zenki? Zenki was boiling with rage. That poor dog had to die because of those evils! Zenki went and avenged the dog, but a Zenki returned to his Chibi form, he just stood there, staring into the distance. He had to take a breather to let that experience sink in. Zenki decided that he couldn't let that happen again. He had to take down those evils to protect the innocent, no matter if they were human or not! Zenki immediately turned to Chiaki and encouraged her to go on despite the broken bracelet. Thus, if Zenki isn't confronted with his grudge towards the Enno, but left to decide on his own, he isn't that oblivious to others feelings. He just doesn't have the inner strength to open up to others, because he thinks that he will be hurt and used. After all one scene from the first volume had him think that Chiaki just wanted use him to show off and from what has been presented, Zenki remembers every single thing. Just like a human is formed by their surroundings, so is a Kishin and Zenki experienced many bad things and thus just needs someone, who cares (like Lucky) and allows him to open up and speak freely off his mind instead of berating him and ordering him around like Chiaki did in the earlier volumes/episodes, etc. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This second section features images of Zenki's Great Demon God, Perfect Demon God and Battle Demon God forms. In Japan, "Great Demon God Zenki", "Perfect Demon God Zenki" and "Battle Demon God Zenki" are also known as "Cho Kishin Zenki", "Kanzen Kishin Zenki" and "Tou Kishin Zenki". Feel free to scroll back up or down if you want to check out his other forms. |-|Great Demon God Zenki = Volume 4 Cho Kishin Zenki Raigo Shourin English.png|'Zenki:' "Great Demon God Zenki!!! Let's celebrate my arrival!!!" UG Zenki avoiding an attack manga.png|Great Demon God Zenki effortlessly avoids a foe's attack. Volume 5 Chiaki punch UG Zenki 05 010.png|Chiaki punches Great Demon God Zenki in the head, exclaiming that Zenki should be more careful, so he doesn't end up getting himself killed again, as without Goki, she would have been unable to revive him. Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki (first form), Chiaki and Great Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga Volume 6 UG Zenki angry Chiaki Goki stop manga.png|Goki when he tries to calm down Zenki, who's furious at Chiaki for telling him to listen to her after reaching his new form. UG Zenki closeup.png|Great Demon God Zenki complimenting on Goki's fighting skills Volume 10 Zenki stop 10 029.png|When Kokuu's henchman Genshirou takes Akira as a hostage, Zenki tries everything to take down Genshirou without harming Akira. Once Zenki is out of options, he has no other choice than killing Akira. Akira shocked manga.png|Akira tries to transform into Goki, but he just can't. Whenever forces himself to try and kill his ally, so he and the others stand a chance, Chiaki calls out Zenki for attacking Akira. She protects the boy with her Bracelet of Protection, eventhough the situation is hopeless. Cho Kishin Zenki angry English by Goki2.png|At some point, Akira takes matter into his own hands and kills himself prevent Zenki from getting into trouble with Chiaki. (not pictured here due to been too tragic) When Akira just can't stand this any longer, he sacrifices himself so Zenki can fight at his full strength and take down the threat. This leaves Chiaki shocked. She holds Akira's dead body and mourns his loss. Fortunately, this isn't the last we see of Akira, as he soon returns to live to protect his friends, taking on Goki's third form and the element of Water/Ice. |-|Perfect Demon God Zenki= Volume 6 Kanzen Kishin Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Perfect Demon God form. Kanzen Kishin Zenki manga 2 English.png|This form first appears in Volume 6 Chapter 2... Kanzen Kishin Zenki manga 3.png|...when Zenki fights Kimon the White Tiger... (sound: "Kwoooh" -- The sound of the wind howling as Zenki ascends into the sky) Kanzen Kishin Zenki manga 4 English.png|...and punches him into space! |-|Battle Demon God Zenki= Volume 12 Cover and Main Plot Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 12.png|Battle Demon God Zenki as he appears in the coverart of Volume 12 Tou Kishin Zenki the real self English.png|After using Rudra and almost dying from it, Chiaki pleads for Zenki's safety. This causes Great Demon God Zenki to turn into Battle Demon God Zenki! Tou Kishin Zenki manga 2.png|Battle Demon God Zenki beats the enemy and tells Chiaki that everything is fine. Goki Saki Chiaki Tou Kishin Zenki manga.png|Goki (third form), grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Battle Demon God Zenki are ready to take on the challenge! Final Page Final Page Volume 12 Chinese manga.png|Vasara, Dokushi, Zenki and Goki with Chiaki wearing her Battle Armor in the center. This is the final page from Volume 12 of the manga. Tou Kishin Zenki manga 3.png|A closeup of the same page, showing Zenki's fierce expression closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This third section features images of Zenki's Pentagram form from the manga's alternate timeline, as well as images from the rereleased manga, his sealed state, him using Rudra and miscellaneous content. "Pentagram Zenki" is an earlier design of Demon God Zenki, that was scrapped for unknown reasons. Feel free to scroll back up if you want to check out his other forms. |-|Pentagram Zenki= Volume 5 (alternate timeline) Pentagram Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Pentagram form. Pentagram Zenki manga 2.png|Pentagram Zenki only appears in Volume 5 Chapter 3 and is exclusive to this alternate timeline. Pentagram Zenki manga 3.png|Pentagram Zenki eating a Hyouinomi. Chiaki can be seen in the background. Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Hyouijuu) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. |-|Rerelease art= Zenki's forms, as they appear in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Chibi Zenki official rerelease art.png|Chibi Zenki Kishin Zenki official rerelease art.png|Demon God Zenki Cho Kishin Zenki official rerelease art.png|Great Demon God Zenki Tou Kishin Zenki official rerelease art.png|Battle Demon God Zenki Notes * All credit for Zenki's official rerelease art goes to Azure, who kindly provided it to the founder of this wiki for the exclusive use in the Kishin Douji Zenki fan circles, Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and research on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. |-|Other and Miscellaneous= Sealed (Enno Shrine) Volume 1 Zenki's sepulcher manga.png|Chiaki shows Zenki's sepulcher to her customers and tells them about Zenki's legend. Zenki sealed manga.png|After that, a closeup the sepulcher is shown, revealing Zenki holding his Diamond Axe. Using Rudra (Thunder) Evil Sorcerers' ark Volume 2 Zenki Rudora manga.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anjura in her naga form Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|The huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra covers the entire arena Other Inugami ark Zenki preparing Rudora manga.png|Demon God Zenki preparing himself to use Rudra against Hiki the Black Tortoise. (Volume 4) Miscellaneous Miscellaneous images of Zenki which don't belong into any specific Volume of the manga will be listed here. Zenki's mask or face.png|This mask or face of Zenki is shown at the contents page of every Volume of the manga. In the SNES game Battle Raiden it also appears as a collectable item which gives Zenki an extra life. Trivia * Zenki's Battle Demon God and Pentagram forms are exclusive to the manga and never appear anywhere else. * As Zenki's Pentagram form has no official name I felt free to dub it by myself, giving it a name based on facts concerning this form. Thus all credit for the form's dubbed name goes to Semerone. Category:Zenki's Gallery Subpages